


Reduction

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Post-Amplification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch visits Reid after the events in Amplification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduction

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Amplification fic aka how it should've ended.

Hotch watched Morgan leave Reid's hospital room and get on the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Hotch walked over, pausing in the doorway to Reid's room. He'd arranged with the doctor to see Reid once official visiting hours were over; Hotch needed to see him alone.

Looking at Reid now, Hotch finally let the relief wash over him. Reid was safe, he was going to be okay and while he looked like shit, he was alive so had never looked better. Today had been one of the worst days of Hotch's life—he'd had to fight two overwhelming urges: to call Haley and tell her to get Jack the hell out of DC and to drop everything to come wait at the hospital for Reid. 

Hotch had done neither because his sense of duty wouldn't allow it—besides, as he'd told Morgan (and had so desperately needed to believe it himself), Reid had been in the best hands. There would have been nothing gained by any of them sitting and waiting for news of how Reid was doing. 

"And you tell me that _I_ think too much."

Hotch grinned as he met Reid's gaze. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked into the room. He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of the chair before starting to sit.

Reid shook his head and patted the bed beside him. "Please?"

Hotch sat on the edge of the bed and took Reid's hand in his own, squeezing it. He reached up and cupped the side of Reid's face with his other hand. "How're you doing?" he asked again.

Reid pressed his face against Hotch's hand. "A thousand times better than earlier today. Tired," he paused for a moment, then smiled. "Glad that you're here."

"I would've come earlier, but—"

"You had to call Jack and talk to him. And you didn't want to visit while Morgan was here," Reid finished for him. "I know you, Aaron. And I knew you'd come." Reid shrugged. Reid looked away from Hotch and cleared his throat. "Look…I know I screwed up tonight and—"

"You made a mistake, it could've happened to anyone. And you found the information that helped us stop this guy—you saved thousands of lives, Spencer. That hardly counts as screwing up."

Reid sighed. "I still feel stupid." He shivered. "I almost died, again. And you know what hit me the worst? The aphasia—that scared me almost as much as dying, I—"

"Spencer, it's okay. You're here, you made it." Hotch pulled Reid gently into a hug. "I love you," he whispered against Reid's ear.

Reid wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his face against Hotch's neck. "I love you, too."

They were silent as they held each other. After a few minutes, Hotch leaned back and brought a hand up to push Reid's hair away from his face, all the while staring at him. Hotch moved in, kissing Reid gently, sighing as the other man responded. 

When the kiss ended, Reid yawned and Hotch chuckled. "I'm that exciting, am I?" he asked.

Reid grinned and shook his head. "Always," he replied.

"I should go, you need to get some rest," Hotch said as Reid settled back against the pillows.

Reid grabbed Hotch's hand. "Yeah, I do, but will you stay with me? Please? I, uh, I don't want to be alone."

Hotch paused for a moment and nodded. "Okay." He kicked off his shoes and pulled his tie off, tossing it on top of his jacket, before undoing the buttons on his cuffs and the top couple buttons on his shirt. "Scoot over."

Reid did as Hotch requested, a questioning look on his face.

"If I'm going to stay, I'm not going to try in sleep in _that_ chair," Hotch explained, lying down on his side, facing Reid. "Especially not when there's a perfectly good bed that we can share. And if we're going to break the rules, why not go all out?" 

"Good point," Reid said with a laugh. "I'm definitely not complaining." He shifted onto his side and wrapped his arms around Hotch, letting his head rest on Hotch's shoulder. "This is kinda cozy," he murmured, as he started drifting off to sleep.

Hotch pressed a kiss to Reid's temple. "Yeah it is," he said, watching and listening as his lover fell asleep and knowing that they were both damned lucky to be here.


End file.
